A Rainy Night
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: No les voy a mentir, no tengo idea de que como resumir esto. Cualquier queja, favor de dirigirse a la ventanilla bajo el letrero que diga "ABURRIMIENTO", que en realidad es la caja de comentarios. - -'


Hallo!

Pues... creo que con el "summary" ya saben qué pasa por acá... En fin. Sólo diré que es el primer Mystrade que escribí, -hace como 2 años- y que nunca lo publique. Estaba borrando un par de cosas y me lo encontré, ahí solito y me di a la tarea de editarlo. ¡Es difícil escribir sobre estos dos, sobre todo por culpa del perfecto y suculento Mycroft! ¬¬'

Etiquetas: Mystrade - Texting - Video - Masturbation - Johnlock - Allussion To Sex In A Car.

OoO

El teléfono de Greg volvió a sonar. En la iluminada pantalla se podía leer el número bajo el nombre de quien deseaba comunicarse con él. El timbre sonó y sonó, pero la llamada no fue atendida por Greg.

Al otro lado de la calle, frente a la ventanilla por la que se era atendido a cada cliente que desease comprar algo, se encontraba Greg. Su pedido fue rápido: Un café negro y un par de rosquillas glaseadas. Se suponía que él no debía estar ahí, por lo menos no a esa hora. Su lugar debía ser en casa de Mycroft, disfrutando de esa maravillosa cena que se suponía que ambos disfrutarían. Pero en cambio, se encontraba aun esperando a recibir algo de la investigación que se había extendido más de lo que tenía previsto. Aquello, más que molestarle, le hacía sentir pésimo pues sabía que una vez más, Mycroft tendría que cenar solo.

Sobre la acera, a sus espaldas, se podían comenzar a apreciar las primeras gotas de lluvia, las mismas que en cuestión de segundos o quizá minutos, comenzarían a pintar la acera con esas ya conocidas manchas grisáceas.

— Aquí tiene. — Indicó la mujer que le atendía, entregándole su pedido con una amable sonrisa. — Que tenga buena noche. — Agregó.

— Gracias. — Replicó Greg con una sonrisa forzada.

Se volvió y caminando lo más rápido que podía sin tirarse el café encima o al suelo, cruzó la calle hasta llegar al auto que pertenecía al Yard, aunque como él era quien más lo usaba, casi se podía decir que ya era suyo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del conductor y pasó su café a la mano izquierda, junto a las rosquillas. Con su mano derecha abrió la puerta y se adentró al auto. Una vez que estaba a salvo de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, cerró estruendosamente la puerta y dejó su café y las rosquillas en el asiento del acompañante. Notó que la pantalla de su celular estaba encendida y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó.

Su mano izquierda se cerró en un puño y fue a parar directo al claxon, haciéndolo sonar. — ¡Mierda! — Exclamó. El motivo de su enojo: 11 llamadas pérdidas de Mycroft.

Agitó su mano en el aire, sintiendo el creciente dolor que comenzaba a sentir por el brusco golpe. — ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? — Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente. Encendió su teléfono, queriendo sonreír cuando vio su fondo de pantalla, ese que dejaba ver una foto de Mycroft y él, ambos bajo la inseparable sombrilla de Mycroft en ese día lluvioso en el que habían tenido su primera cita como pareja. Seleccionó su agenda de contacto, y mientras buscaba el nombre de Mycroft, trataba de pensar qué es lo que diría para que Mycroft no le quisiera matar al día siguiente que se vieran. El nombre de Mycroft en su teléfono fue rápidamente visualizado y seleccionado para poder llamarle. El timbre de llamada en espera sonó una vez… dos veces…, y a la tercera, la voz de Mycroft se hizo escuchar:

— _Gregory Lestrade, ¿se puede saber en dónde te has metido que no atiendes mis llamadas?_ — No hacía falta ser un genio para que Greg se percatará del obvio enojo de Mycroft al pronunciar esas palabras.

— Mycroft, lo siento. — Replicó. — Salí del auto un momento para comprar un par de cosas y me he olvidado de llevar el teléfono conmigo. — Agregó, llevándose la mano izquierda a la nuca. Al otro lado de la línea escuchó un largo suspiro.

— _Lo siento… Es sólo que, me preocupa que no atiendas el teléfono cuando llamo. ¿Cómo podría saber si te ha pasado algo?_ — La preocupación en su voz hizo que Greg se sintiera aún más culpable.

— Nada va a pasarme, Myc. — Aseguró en voz baja. Su mirada había ido a parar a sus zapatos, completamente apenado por la situación. — Estaré bien, créeme. — Agregó sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. El hecho de saber que Mycroft se preocupaba constantemente por él, le hacía sentir realmente bien.

— _Lo sé. Cuando llegues a casa, yo me encargaré de cuidar de ti._ — Demonios, pensó Greg al escuchar esas palabras. — _He llamado a Anthea, se encargará de llamar al restaurante The Landmark para pedir una espectacular cena y un par de botellas de Saint-Emilion._ — Para desgracia de Greg y su ya comprimido corazón, la voz de Mycroft sonó completamente emocionada.

Greg cerró fuertemente los ojos y en realidad deseo desaparecer del mundo en ese mismo instante. — Mycroft, ahora que mencionas lo de la cena… — Dio un largo suspiro y continuó. —… no podré llegar a casa esta noche.

— _No, Greg… Otra vez no._ — Sus palabras se sintieron como cuchilladas profundas directo al corazón de Greg. — _He estado planeando esto toda la semana._ — Todo rastro de emoción se había perdido en su voz, Greg lo notó claramente.

Greg se odió aún más por eso. Sabía que Mycroft se había esforzado en que todo fuese perfecto para esa noche, pero él, como siempre, debía fallarle. Pero no era porque quisiera, su trabajo demandaba que estuviese en ese lugar. — Lo sé, Myc. Yo también he esperado toda la semana para estar contigo, pero las cosas se han complicado demasiado, y no he podido resolver esto. — Explicó como si aquello fuese a mejorar la situación de alguna manera. — Prometo que te recompensare, ¿de acuerdo?

Un profundo suspiró se dejó escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

— _Lo mismo dijiste la semana pasada…_

Otra puñalada más… — Está vez no será así, Myc. — Murmuró. — Te llevaré a cenar, cariño. ¿Qué dices? — Trató de sonreír pero por más que intentaba que las comisuras de sus labios se alzasen un poco, el sentimiento de culpa se lo impedía.

— _Está bien. Ahora debo colgar, Greg. Cuídate mucho._

— ¿Mycroft? — Llamó creyendo que la llamada ya había terminado, pero afortunadamente la voz de Mycroft volvió a sonar.

— _¿Sí?_

—… Te amo. — Declaró en un susurro.

Una queda risa fue dada en respuesta.

— _Yo también te amo, Gregory._

Esta vez Greg si pudo sonreír, aunque todavía se sintiese mal. Un segundo después, el sonido de la llamada al ser colgada, fue lo único que pudo escuchar. Dejó su teléfono en la guantera y tomó su café, junto con una rosquilla. Miró hacia afuera, en dirección a un hotel. Ahora que le había informado a Mycroft que no regresaría a casa, debía estar completamente alerta para poder ver que el sospechoso abandonase el hotel y se encontrase con el puesto contacto. Esperaría a que se hiciera el intercambio, es ahí donde él intervendría. Si tenía un poco de suerte, el sospechoso saldría del lugar en aproximadamente dos horas, y de ser así, podría llegar a casa y disfrutar ese maravillosa cena con Mycroft. En ese momento, su teléfono volvió a sonar. Tomó el aparato en la guantera y en la pantalla leyó el nombre de Donovan. Sin muchos ánimos de querer hablar con ella, atendió la llamada.

— _¿Qué tal van las cosas?_

Greg se frotó el ojo izquierdo y parpadeó un par de veces. — Nada bien. — Declaró. — No he notado nada en las últimas 2 horas. — Agregó dando un largo trago a su café.

— _Bueno. Llámame si hay algo nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?_

— Está bien, te mantendré informada. — Replicó, y antes de que Donovan diese alguna respuesta, colgó la llamada.

Tomó otra de las rosquillas glaseadas y le dio una considerablemente grande mordida, terminando a su vez con lo que quedaba de su café. Retiró las migajas de pan que habían caído en su pantalón, y se giró hacía el asiento de atrás para tomar el par de binoculares para apuntarlos en dirección al hotel. En la ventana de la habitación que debía vigilar, se podían apreciar dos siluetas que se movían constantemente y gesticulaban con sus manos, una y otra vez. Lo que parecía ser una "pelea" entre los ocupantes de la habitación, no duró mucho, e inmediatamente, las siluetas desaparecieron de la vista de Greg. Estando aburrido y completamente somnoliento, se recargó en el asiento y miró el aterciopelado techo hasta que sin poder hacer nada, se quedó dormido.

OoO

El sonido de su teléfono le hizo despertarse repentinamente. Tomó el teléfono de donde lo había dejado y miró en la pantalla iluminada un aviso de un nuevo mensaje perteneciente a Mycroft. Antes de siquiera pensar en abrir el mensaje, miró rápidamente hacia afuera. La calle estaba completamente sola y todo parecía indicar que la lluvia se había adueñado del cielo. Fijó su mirada en dirección a la ventana del hotel y dio un largo suspiro al notar que las luces seguían encendidas, indicándole que alguien seguía habitándola. Enfocó nuevamente su mirada en su teléfono y antes de ver el mensaje de Mycroft, verificó la hora: 23:43.

Frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces. — ¿A qué hora me he quedado dormido? — Susurró. Si no mal recordaba, la última vez que estuvo consiente, eran las nueve y media.

Sin nada que hacer más que sentirse un poco más relajado y atento a la situación, seleccionó el mensaje de Mycroft y se encontró con que era una fotografía. Tragó saliva y sus ojos se ensancharon. En la imagen se veía a Mycroft recostado en la cama que compartían. Llevaba puesta una de las camisetas de Greg, la cual estaba completamente desabotonada, permitiendo que la pálida piel adornada con rojizos vellos, pudiese ser apreciada en su totalidad. En la parte de abajo, llevaba puesto un bóxer beige, que le permitía a Greg ver perfectamente la notable erección de Mycroft. Bajo la imagen se podía leer un pequeño mensaje: ~ _No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. ~_

Greg se relamió los labios lascivamente. No había palabras para explicar lo mucho que adoraba cuando Mycroft le mandaba fotografías usando su ropa. Lo magnífica que lucía su piel, en contraste con los colores de su ropa, que aun siendo fea o anticuada, en el cuerpo de Mycroft lucía de lo más espectacular. Sin poder hacer algo más, guió su mano hasta su entrepierna y presionó sobre su semi-erecto miembro. Con dedos rápidos y agiles, contestó al mensaje con un simple:

~ Me encantaría estar ahí, Myc. ~

Un nuevo mensaje llegó inmediatamente.

~ _¿Le apetece jugar un poco, Inspector?_ ~

Greg sintió que su garganta se secó tras leer ese mensaje. Al parecer estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de Mycroft que le resultaba de lo más interesante. La sensación de haber descubierto aquello, se convirtió en un ligero tirón en su ingle. Ansió seguir con ese _juego_ pero había un problema:

~ La oferta es muy tentadora, Mycroft, pero debo estar alerta. En cualquier momento puede suceder algo, y la idea de bajar del auto con la polla dura y a media paja, no me parece para nada buena. ~

Greg no pudo evitar sonreír al escribir eso. Ya se imaginaba la cara de Mycroft cuando leyese el mensaje. Seguramente tendría ese adorable color carmín en sus mejillas. ¿Qué puede ser más adorable que un Mycroft Holmes sonrojado?, se preguntó. En seguida, un nuevo mensaje llegó:

~ _Debo admitir que me resulta realmente excitante el hecho de que usé esas palabras, Inspector. ~_

Greg rio entre dientes y sus dedos volvieron a volar sobre el teclado tras la pantalla.

~ Lo sé, Mycroft. Te encanta que sea mal hablado contigo, ¿no es así? ~

En el momento en el que el mensaje fue enviado, la presión en la parte delantera de su pantalón se había vuelto irremediablemente insoportable, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir permitiendo que aquello pasara. Dejó su teléfono sobre el tablero y con manos agiles, desabotonó su pantalón, el zipper cedió y al final tiró de su bóxer hacia abajo para permitirse liberar su pene semi-erecto. Acunó sus testículos con la mano derecha, acariciándolos y con la izquierda volvió a tomar su teléfono, el cual sonó en su mano.

~ _Curiosamente, da la casualidad de que eres la única persona que al usar esas palabras, no suena vulgar. ~_

Greg sonrió de lado. Con las yemas de sus dedos, dibujó pequeños círculos en sus testículos, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba de ellos.

~ En realidad me importaría muy poco sonar vulgar si a cambio te puedo follar como más me plazca. ~

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

~ _¿Y puedo suponer que le place más cuando me presiona contra la cama, mientras gimo su nombre entrecortadamente y le suplico que me follé más duro, Inspector? ~_

Greg no sabía cómo es que era posible que un hombre como Mycroft Holmes: tan pulcro, tan recto, tan elegante y sofisticado, podía llegar a ser tan sensual cuando perdía todo aquello y hablaba como el hombre más sucio que pudiese existir en Londres. El recuerdo de Mycroft hablando de esa manera cuando estan en la cama, llegó a su mente y cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera y ejerciera un poco de presión en sus testículos, gimiendo quedamente por la sensación. Accedió a la cámara de su teléfono; su mano liberó sus testículos y terminó sujetando su pene por la base, manteniéndolo recto, aunque para ese momento y con su ya completa erección, su pene podía mantenerse erguido por sí mismo. Fijó su teléfono sobre su pene y tomó una fotografía.

~ Eso me encanta, Mycroft. Pero me excita aún más ver cómo te montas sobre mí e introduces lentamente todo esto en tu magnífica estrechez. ~

Seleccionó la fotografía y la adjuntó en el mensaje.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de Mycroft en los siguientes quince minutos. Lejos de preocuparse porque aquel mensaje y esa fotografía hubiesen sido _demasiado_ para Mycroft, aprovechó la calma que se había instalado en el ambiente y dejó nuevamente su teléfono sobre el tablero. Teniendo su mano izquierda libre, y la derecha ocupada al seguir con su agradable masaje en sus testículos, tomó el borde de su camiseta y la alzó por sobre sus pezones, dejándolos al descubierto y tomando el izquierdo entre su dedo índice y pulgar, apretándolo un poco y logrando que de sus labios escapara un suave gemido. Su mano derecha había comenzado a subir por la caliente piel de su pene, buscando cerrarse en torno a la base y comenzar con los suaves movimientos sobre la piel, pero algo interrumpió dicha acción.

Un sonido entre los árboles a su alrededor, le hizo tener todo movimiento que estuviese llevando a cabo. Su mano izquierda abandonó su erecto pezón y con un movimiento rápido se reacomodó la camiseta. Bajó la ventanilla del auto hasta la mitad, y estando indeciso, echó un vistazo al exterior, sintiendo como las constantes gotas de lluvia le mojaban el rostro. Guió su mirada hacía donde le había parecido escuchar aquel ruido, mirando en cada lugar en el que alguien pudiese ocultarse. Rio nerviosamente al sentirse probablemente observado mientras se toqueteaba, pero inmediatamente se calmó, teniendo en mente una única pregunta: ¿Quién sería tan imbécil como para estar bajo aquella lluvia sólo para espiar a alguien? La calma estaba siendo bien recibida, pero los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando escuchó el ruido inesperado de su teléfono sobre el tablero. Una vez que sintió que su corazón ya no quería salirse de su pecho, echó un último vistazo hacia los árboles, y al no percatarse de movimiento alguno, subió nuevamente la ventanilla.

Tomó nuevamente su teléfono y observó son una sonrisa que se trataba por fin de la respuesta de Mycroft. Lo abrió y el contenido era un vídeo,-un vídeo que Mycroft grabó para él, exactamente.- Sin pensarlo dos veces y sonriendo, pinchó el botón de reproducción. En el vídeo se podía apreciar perfectamente cómo Mycroft comenzaba a caminar sensualmente hasta la cama frente a él, dicha acción era acompañada por el lento despojamiento de la camiseta de Greg, que mientras caía, dejaba ver el montón de pecas que adornaban aquella magnífica espalda. Mycroft se detuvo frente a la cama y hundió sus dedos en el borde de su ropa interior y los bajó con tortuosa lentitud, permitiendo ver a Greg como la pálida piel se dejaba ver poco a poco. Cuando sus redondas nalgas quedaron a la vista, continuó bajando la ropa, inclinándose para permitirle a Greg disfrutar de la espléndida vista de sus rosados testículos entre sus piernas. Cuando hubo logrado quitarse la prenda, subió a la cama y se puso de frente a la cámara, comenzando a acariciarse a sí mismo, con su mano izquierda viajando por su pecho y la derecha cerrándose en torno a la base de su pene.

— _Así que… ¿te gusta verme cabalgar, Gregory?_ — Preguntó el Mycroft tras la pantalla. Volteó hacia atrás y tomó una almohada de las que reposaban en la cabecera, -la de Greg, para mayor referencia-. La colocó a su lado derecho y acto seguido, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzando a moverse hacia arriba y abajo, cabalgando la almohada como lo haría si aquel objeto fuera en realidad Greg. Tomó su pene con la mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarse enérgicamente.

— _Me encanta como me follas, Gregory._ — Gemía, continuando con sus movimientos sobre la almohada y su mano tirando de su pene. Su boca entreabierta y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, no hacían más que indicarle a Greg que su orgasmo estaba más que cerca. La acción de cabalgar aquella almohada, continuó un par de exquisitos minutos más, hasta que Mycroft, con un escandaloso gemido, eyaculó sobre la almohada, terminando por último dejándose caer sobre ella, sintiendo los espasmos de su orgasmo invadirle sin piedad. Un par de segundos después, se incorporó y bajó de la cama. Caminó hasta donde la cámara había sido colocada y dijo sus últimas palabras. — _Que tengas dulces sueños, cariño._ — Y sin más, el vídeo terminó.

Bajo el archivo, se leía un simple mensaje: _Espero que esto le sirva para hacer más amena su agradable noche, Inspector. Iré a dormir porque mi presencia es requerida en una reunión de suma importancia el día de mañana, a primera hora del día._

Tras ver aquel vídeo, la boca de Greg quedó seca en su totalidad. Su pene estaba más duro y caliente de lo que nunca había estado hasta que conoció a Mycroft. El líquido pre-seminal, hacía brillar el rojizo glande que esperaba recibir un poco de atención. Una vena sobresaliente se dejaba ver a lo largo del tronco. Tragó saliva y logró humedecer sus labios. Abandonando el teléfono sobre el tablero, guió su mano derecha hacia la guantera y extrajo una caja de pañuelos, junto a un pequeño bote de crema olor a vainilla, -regalo de Mycroft- que le habían sido de ayuda en anteriores ocasiones en las que había tenido que recurrir a la masturbación gracias a los mensajes de cierta persona. Sin perder el tiempo, destapó el pequeño bote y depositó una generosa cantidad de crema en la palma de su mano derecha. La guió hasta su pene, el cual se sacudió al sentir la frialdad de la crema que no parecía ser bien recibida por el ardiente calor que emanaba él mismo. Esparciendo la crema a lo largo de su pene, comenzó con la tarea de masturbarse, teniendo guardadas en su mente las imágenes de Mycroft montando su almohada.

Su mano se detuvo en la base y volvió a subir, acariciando la resbalosa piel. Su mano izquierda se filtró bajo su camiseta y volvió a tomar entre sus dedos uno de sus pezones, lo presionó de nueva cuenta y se relamió los labios, sintiendo ese magnífico calor en su interior. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que esa mano que se movía constantemente sobre su pene y presionaba el glande en ocasiones, era la de Mycroft, un Mycroft que estaría hincado en el suelo, frente a él, buscando hacer que se corra mientras mira fijamente esos maravillosos ojos que son capaces de intimidar a cualquiera, pero que en él tienen una reacción muy, pero muy diferente al miedo.

Sus propios gemidos roncos pronto habían acallado la fuerte lluvia que seguía cayendo fuera. En ese momento debería estar atento a lo que pasaba en el hotel, pero ni loco remplazaría la imagen de un Mycroft haciéndole una felación, por la de un par de tipos que no paraban de mover sus manos. Los tirones en su pene comenzaron a ser más insistentes, haciéndole arquear la espalda e incitándose a sí mismo a castigar aún más su sensible pezón. Cortos y rápidos movimientos, junto con la imagen de Mycroft entre sus rodillas, fueron suficientes para que sus testículos se tensasen al máximo y buscasen liberar esa sensación. El orgasmo llegó a él, mientras decía el nombre de Mycroft, una y otra vez mientras cada chorro de semen salía disparado contra el volante y las últimas gotas caían en su pantalón.

— ¡Maldita sea, Gavin! — Espetó una voz a sus espaldas, logrando que la sangre de Greg se helará al instante. — ¿Podrías ser un poco más discreto y no gritar el nombre de mi insípido hermano mientras te masturbas? — Se irguió en el asiento trasero y miró con rabia a Greg. — _Intentamos_ descansar un poco y tus desagradables sonidos no nos lo permiten. — Agregó.

Rápidamente, Greg no hizo otra cosa más que meter todo de nuevo en la salvedad de su pantalón, fuera del seguro escrutinio de Sherlock. — ¡¿De dónde carajos saliste tú?! — Preguntó entre enojado y apenado, intentando no mirarle por el retrovisor.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un cansado gemido a sus espaldas, pero no sonó con el ya conocido tono barítono de Sherlock. — Hola, Greg. — Saludó John, irguiéndose en el asiento de atrás, al igual que como lo había hecho Sherlock.

En definitivo, ahora Greg sólo esperaba escuchar la maldita voz de Anderson y Donovan detrás de él, o incluso saliendo de la cajuela. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también, John?! — Espetó completamente apenado. ¿En qué momento una noche lluviosa se había convertido en esa situación tan bochornosa?

Sherlock resopló y rodó los ojos. — Es inaceptable que alguien como tú, Gavin, se quedé dormido en horas de trabajo, sin mencionar otras cosas, sabiendo que hay un criminal justo al cruzar la calle. — Declaró cubriendo su cuello con la bufanda de siempre.

John le dio un codazo a Sherlock. — Déjalo en paz, Sherlock. — Le reprendió. — Ha sido una noche difícil.

Greg se volvió para con ellos, esta vez completamente enojado. — No, no, no. — Gritó. — Ahora mismo ustedes dos me van a decir cómo demonios llegaron al asiento trasero del auto. — Exigió.

— Está lloviendo, ¿esperabas que nos quedáramos afuera? — Preguntó John. — Estabas dormido y no quisimos despertarte.

Greg resopló y se llevó la mano al rostro, percatándose más tarde que temprano de donde es que había estado esa mano anteriormente. La apartó con un gruñido y tomó uno de los pañuelos en la caja y comenzó a limpiar todo el desastre que había dejado. — ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ustedes dos mientras dormía? — Preguntó sin darse cuenta, queriendo que esa pregunta se hubiese quedado en su cabeza.

Sherlock gruñó mientras se revolvía el cabello. — Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Gavin. — Replicó. — A diferencia de ti, nosotros preferimos la discreción sobre nuestras acciones. — Agregó fijando su mirada hacia afuera, en dirección al hotel.

Greg negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzado por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que esto sea un sueño?, se preguntó. Prefirió quedarse en silencio mientras pasaba uno de los pañuelos por sobre el volante.

John carraspeó. — Ehm… ¿Greg? — Llamó indeciso, atrayendo la mirada de Greg. — ¿Te importaría darme uno de esos pañuelos? — Preguntó en voz baja, señalando con la mirada la caja de pañuelos.

Dejando de lado todo lo que había pasado, Greg suspiró y tomó la caja en el asiento del pasajero. — Toma los que quieras. — Replicó. ¿Para qué querría John un pañuelo?, se preguntó. No le había escuchado congestionado ni nada por el estilo. Guiado por la curiosidad, le miró por el retrovisor. La imagen de John pasando uno de los pañuelos por su descubierto vientre, fue más que suficiente para desear aún más que aquello fuese un jodido sueño.

— ¡Muévete, John! — Espetó Sherlock, llamando la atención de los demás. — Nuestro hombre acaba de salir del hotel. — Informó abriendo la puerta para saltar fuera del auto y comenzar a correr en dirección al hotel.

John inmediatamente se reacomodó su jersey y salió disparado tras Sherlock. Greg no tuvo otra opción más que seguirles, llevando consigo otro pañuelo con el único propósito de limpiar las manchas en su pantalón. Y así, los tres ahora corrían bajo la lluvia que parecía que no cesaría hasta dentro de otro par de horas.

OoO

Que tengan un buen día. n.n

Bye bye ~


End file.
